


baddest baby

by exhibit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as their relationship progresses, stiles is meant to keep a secret that could potentially destroy derek. and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baddest baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/gifts).



> because you're just so lovely.
> 
> the sequel to [spark fires](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2378843) but could be read as a standalone.

school had been out for nearly two months and in that time, stiles probably hadn’t been apart from derek for more than a few hours and it was still new and fresh and something he couldn’t quite describe and eventually no one glanced twice at them.

probably to afraid of derek.

derek hale would sit under big oak trees, sun out and bright, casting shade over them as his hand would rake through stiles’ hair as his head laid in derek’s lap, his knees bent and his fingers pulling blades of grass from the ground as derek read susan howe poems.

and even still now, stiles knew nothing about poetry, it meant the most to him.

*

stiles straddled the backs of derek’s thighs, the brush moving precisely with a twist of a messy hand across the rough skin of his back, the paint coating the relief scars just perfectly, creating texture within the painting of the sun set on his broad back and shoulders, dipping down just underneath his old levis.

a cigarette burned in the ashtray next to derek’s outstretched hand.”are you fucking done yet?” he asked, pulling a drag from the cigarette, squirming his hips beneath stiles.

“be still, you.” stiles flicked his brush against the shell of derek’s ear, blue paint left behind. he reached behind him, grabbed the old polaroid and leaned back on his heels, snapping a few photos. he sat the camera down, leaned over derek’s back, careful not to press his old white tee shirt against the still wet paint.”i was thinking you could come for sunday dinner?” 

derek half rolled over, looking at stiles with a crease between his brows before he pulled himself up and knocking stiles onto the wood floor. he headed outside for the hose, stiles was quick to follow.

“it’s just always my dad and me. sometimes scott. he’ll like you.” stiles nodded as derek drowned himself with the hose, the watercolors on his back now just a swirl of colors, dripping down his jeans and derek seemed to ignore him. he walked over and shut the water spout off.”i thought we were doing this.” he gestured toward the space between them.

derek snorted, dropping the hose and crossing his arms over his chest.”your dad is the sheriff. that’s never going to go over well. you and i both know that.”

“what does that even mean?”

“means he’s gonna look at me like everyone else in this godddamn town does.”

stiles didn’t have a reply.

*

stiles sat across from his dad at the tiny dinner table, his mashed potatoes barely touched. the sheriff passed him the basket full of rolls and stiles took one, ripping it apart.”how’s the summer reading going?”

“lots of reading.” stiles shoved a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth and his dad gave him that knowing look. the doorbell rang and stiles was quick to push his chair back across the kitchen floor to grab the door.

derek stood on the other side.

“what are you doing here?” stiles asked, not moving to let him in.

“i know i’m a bit late but you were right.” 

stiles pulled the door back and stepped aside and derek came in. stiles lead them down the hallway and into the kitchen, the sheriff’s fork paused at his mouth as he saw derek pull the chair next to stiles’ out. stiles grabbed an extra plate and fork before sitting down and passed the meatloaf to the left.

“i didn’t know you had invited anyone.” his dad looked at him, stiles shrugged.

“it slipped my mind.” he knocked his knee against derek’s thigh. 

“”this meatloaf is delicious.” derek nodded as he stuck another forkful into his mouth.

“it’s my mother’s recipe.”

the sheriff cleared his throat.”so derek, i hear from your uncle that the restoration is going well.”

derek wiped his mouth with a paper towel, nodded.”yeah. stiles has been a big help too.” he looked over a stiles with a smile pulling at his lips and stiles did everything not to look at his dad.

 

*

stiles looked up from the book his nose was stuck in when his dad poked his head in his bedroom, stiles closed the book.”i know, dad.”

the sheriff huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.”no, you don’t.” he crossed the room and pulled out stiles’ desk chair.”not only do you lie to me. for all summer but you’re hanging out with the hale kid.”

“his name is derek.”

“are you and derek a thing?”

stiles made a face, twisting a loose thread around his finger.”kinda. yeah. a few months.”

his dad nodded, standing up and shoving the chair back into its rightful place.”don’t lie to me again.”

*

the beacon hills fourth of july carnival was crowded and big band tunes played throughout the grounds. derek held tightly onto stiles’ hand as they walked around, stuffing funnel cake and blue cotton candy into their mouths. stiles reached up and gripped at derek's jacket."you wanna go back to yours?" 

"we haven't seen the fireworks yet."

"they go boom, boom, boom. what more is there to see?"

"so descriptive."

but nonetheless they ended up at the hale house, owls hooted and other night bugs made their presence known as derek led them up the stairs and into the bedroom that was once his and stiles moved to the window, overlooking more dense woods but it was so quiet.

"will it not be weird for you?" he turned to look at derek who lingered in the center of the room, his green eyes shining bright in the moonlight and he looked just so fucking gorgeous standing there.

he shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor."maybe. but it's the only thing i have left of them. i think i would rather have it than not." he pulled his shirt over his head and stiles moved to stand in front of him, running his hands across the scarred flesh.

"my dad could reopen the case if you remembered anything about that night." he offered the hopeful suggestion and derek snorted, shaking his head before cupping stiles' face.

"i remember being on fire and the smell of burning flesh. what a lead to go on." he rolled his eyes as he pressed his lips to stiles' and stiles left it at that as he kissed derek back, feeling derek's fingers slip just underneath his t-shirt, and they broke the kiss as derek pulled stiles' shirt off and ran his hand up the span of stiles' torso, tweaking a nipple between his fingers.

stiles' fingers worked at the button and zip on derek's jeans, pushing the sides down and slowly sinking to his knees, nosing through the tiny hairs underneath derek's belly button. derek stumbled out of his jeans and boxers, his cock semi-hard as it flopped against his upper thigh and stiles wasted in no time to take derek into his mouth, sucking to fatten him up even more, thick and heavy against his tongue as he could taste bitter precome.

derek let out a moan as stiles swirled his tongue around the crown of derek's cock, derek cupped the back of stiles' head, guiding him, fucking his face and stiles' could feel his spit dripping out from the corners of his mouth as he gagged, derek's cock hitting the back of throat, bringing tears to his eyes. his hands gripping the backs of derek's thigh, humming around derek.

" _fuck_. stiles." derek through his head back as he rocked his hips forward, he could feel his orgasm budding low in his belly, bringing his hand to caress stiles' cheek, feeling the hollowness and the cut of his cheek bone."you're so good. god, stiles. i'm gonna come." 

stiles closed his eyes as he held a vacuum tight seal around derek's cock, not wanting to lose any come as he swallowed and leaned back on his haunches, wiping his mouth and derek sunk down to the floor, pushed stiles back, kissing him deeply and tasting himself on stiles' tongue. his hand reach down between them."did you come in your pants?" he nipped at stiles' bottom lip before skimming down to stiles' groin and burying his nose into the wetness of stiles' jeans.

*

stiles knocked on the open door, sheriff embossed across the glass and his dad looked up him and stiles slinked in, shut the door behind him before sitting in a chair in front of his dads desk.

“shouldn’t you be at the rec center?”

stiles shrugged.”i felt under the weather.”

“then maybe you should be in bed with some soup.”

“did you know the hales?”

his dad made a face, sitting up straighter and messing with the edges of the papers on his desk.”i’m the town sheriff. welcomed them and everything but i wasn't particularly close with them, no.”

“and?”

“look, son. they were derek’s parents. why don’t you discuss this with him if you want to know?”

“he doesn’t want too. i know it was an arson attack. i know he was neglected by them and all but no kid wants to shed bad light on their parents, no matter if it’s true or not.” he shrugged and his dad sighed, standing and going to the file cabinet, pulling out a bulging folder, dropping it in front of stiles.

“they were petty crooks. nothing to big. but beacons hill, its a small town. no one wants that too close to their own backyard. its why they lived where they did.”

“peter hale?” stiles questioned, raising an eyebrow, tapping at the photo in the file.”he was a suspect?”

sheriff nodded, sipping his lukewarm coffee.”we had no motive to go on that the parents did it. why would they? they loved laura and derek, they might have been neglectful at times but they weren’t murders.and the only reason derek survived was because his room was the first bedroom the firefighters got too.”

stiles stood up, running his hand through his hair. his dad reached for his arm.”look. you can't say anything to derek. files are confidential and you are under no obligation to know anything. do you understand?”

stiles left the station with more weight on his chest than ever before.

*

stiles rode his old blue bike into the town’s square. scott liked to lurk about while allison served up froyo on saturdays at the frozen snack shack.

the tiny bell rang when he pulled the door open, the rush of frozen air hit him and instantly cause goose pimples to rise and he gave allison a slight wave before sliding into the booth across from scott who blew a kiss toward allison at the counter.

“ugh. no. can we not do this right now?” stiles picked off a chunk of a reeses peanut butter cup from scott’’s yogurt.

scott swatted stiles’ hand.”like you don’t make kissy noises into the phone every night before you tell derek goodnight.”

stiles picked up the white plastic spoon and took a gaping bite of scott’s yogurt.”he prefers a bit of dirty talk.”

scott took away his spoon with a scrunched up face.”gross.”

“anyway. if i knew who burned down your house, killing your family in the process and i didn’t tell you, would that make me a bad boyfriend?”

scott’s jaw nearly hit the table as he leaned in closer to stiles, reaching out and grabbing his forearm.”what?” his eyes wide and stiles covered his face with his hands.”you know what happened to derek’s house? why haven’t you said anything?”

“because nothing is official. it’s just all speculation and like what if it’s true? i don’t wanna be the one to tell derek.”

“wouldn’t you wanna know?”

“oh, you mean how i would like to talk to my dad about my mom but he can’t even look me in the eye?” stiles retorted with a roll of his eyes.”i know how not knowing is better because at least he can make up a million different reasons and not feel like it’s final.”

scott said nothing else, pushed his yogurt toward stiles.

*

on wednesdays, before derek headed down to the mechanic shop, he would stick scraps of paper into the stilinski mailbox, sometimes with pablo neruda poems written in fine chicken scratch and others, just inner thoughts of stiles. sometimes they made him blush down to the core.

he stuck the slip of paper into his pocket before hopping into the blue jeep parked in the driveway and quickly started the engine before backing out of the driveway.

*

the sheriffs station parking was mostly bare which he knew his dad was volunteering at some bible camp across town. stiles was greeted by parrish.”your dad’s not around.”

stiles raised an eyebrow.”oh, yeah. i just came by to grab something from his office.” he pointed toward the closed door and parrish held up his coffee mug in salute and stiles turned the knob on his dad’s office, going straight for the file cabinet, rifled through until he found the file he needed and quickly flipped the pages until he got to the report of the night of the fire, taking his phone and snapping a picture, along with his dad’s write up and sidenote thoughts. he shoved his phone into his pocket and putting the file back exactly where it had been before leaving the office without a goodbye to parrish.

*

erica reyes was having her annual back to school bash and by proxy, stiles was in attendance. scott was off getting drinks for him and allison and as stiles sipped a nasty concoction of booze, he saw kira getting to second base with malia in the corner.. 

he saw derek fleet upstairs, boyd and isaac on his heels. he drained his red cup before following behind them.

erica was sitting in boyd’s lap, isaac’s lips wrapped around the mouth of the tequila bottle as derek sat across from them, his skilled fingers rolling a perfect blunt.

he bumped his knee against derek’s as he sat, derek smiled before leaning over and kissing him softly. 

derek lit the blunt up, taking a long pull before handing it across from him to erica and leaning over to stiles, cover his mouth with his own and slowly exhaled the smoke into stiles’ mouth. stiles held it for a second before exhaling and coughing, the burn was something he hadn’t gotten use to yet.

after a few more hits from the blunt, derek was feeling good. erica had to pull herself away from boyd to go make the rounds of greeting people and she hauled boyd and isaac with her and derek suspected it was more to let derek and stiles be alone than needing them to restock the beer stock.

but derek wasn’t complaining as he pressed stiles own into the leather couch, derek tasted of weed and alcohol and stiles could swear this was what heaven felt like.

*

they ended up back at stiles', it eerily quiet without sheriff boots walking up and down the hallway, checking in on them. the walk over had sobered them both up a bit but stiles' head was still a bit fuzzy from the weed. derek gently pushed stiles back onto his bed, crawling up and over him, his mouth covering stiles' in a sloppy but controlled kiss, his hand working to undo stiles' jeans and shoved his hand into his boxers, pumping his cock between his fist and stiles could swear his body was alight. 

stiles stopped derek, screwing his eyes shut."you'll make me come." he leaned up and shucked his shirt off, tugging at derek's. derek threw his shirt off and shimmied out of his own jeans before his fingers were massaging stiles' rim before slowly pressing a finger inside, knuckle deep. stiles' breath hitched."another, please." and derek did just that, added another finger and slightly scissored his fingers, stretching him just a bit before pulling out and pressing his cock head at stiles' rim, leaning down and capturing stiles' mouth with his as he slowly inched inside, stiles gasped into derek's mouth.

derek slowly began to move, stiles gripped at derek's bicep as derek fucked into him." _fuck._ derek." 

"touch yourself. c'mon." derek encouraged and stiles reached between them, pumped his cock through his fist, could feel his entire body spark, white heat spread through his every pore and he looked up at derek, a crease between his brow and he was so gorgeous.

"oh. fuck. fuck. i'm coming." stiles jerked himself, spurts landing on his chest, dripping down on his belly and derek wasn't far behind as he leaned down, kissing stiles as he came.

derek peppered his face with kisses before rolling off of him, splaying out next to him and stiles pulled himself up."i'm gonna clean this off." he pointed to his come, not wanting it try and become itchy.

derek laid there for a second more before reaching just off the bed and grabbing stiles' jeans, pulled out his phone and went to the camera roll and the last few photos, he wasn’t expecting as his mouth parted.

“derek.” stiles gasped before stepping forward and jerked his phone from derek’s hands. derek reached over for his discarded boxers and stiles swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as he grab for dere’s arm but he was quick to pull it from stiles attempt.

“no.”

“you need to listen to me-”

derek twisted around, throwing his shirt at stiles’ face.”you want me to listen? how long have you known? this whole time?” he ran his hand through his already disheveled hair and stiles shook his head.

“derek.” 

derek said nothing as he threw his clothes on and brushed past stiles, stomping down the stairs, stiles was right behind him, calling him and derek abruptly stopped and turned around, nearly causing stiles to fall on his face.”no. you need to leave me the fuck alone. stop. just stop following me.” and he jerked open stiles’ back door and stiles had no other choice but to stood there, feeling like his entire life was crumbling beneath him.

*

the sun was high in the sky, making stiles’ shirt stick to his skin and the inside of his lungs wet, suffocating him from the inside out. he stepped up the new wooden steps and into the almost remodeled home, paint fumes and sawdust were rich in the air, not a sign of evidence of the old hale house being burnt anymore. 

peter hale stepped out from the new kitchen, wiping his paint stained hands on a towel.”i didn’t know you were coming by today. derek’s upstairs.” he pointed upwards and stiles wasted no time before walking up the sturdy stairs. derek was in the adjacent bathroom, hammering nails in the frame, extra nails held between his teeth.

"go home, stilinski."

stiles huffed, crossed his arms and cocked his hip out."can't we just, i don't know, talk about this?"

derek hammered another nail into the wood, probably more forceful than necessary but it was worth it to watch stiles flinch at each pound. he dropped the hammer and pocketed the nails before stepping closer to stiles."actually, no."

"i was going to tell you. it just was never the right moment."

"the right moment was the second you stepped out of your daddy's office." he ran his hand over his jaw."when i'm ready to talk then i'll let you know but right now, i want you to give me time." he picked up the hammer and looked to stiles."you can go now."

stiles could feel the tears pricking his eyes and the weird feeling in his chest as he rushed down the stairs. derek picking the hammer back up and when he looked up, peter was standing in the room, he jutted his thumb toward the stairs."having a tiff?"

derek shrugged, wiping the sweat from his neck with the back of his hand."it's nothing."

*

stiles stepped outside, the wooden planks of his porch cold on his bare feet. derek puffed on a cigarette, wearing his leather jacket and for a moment, he looked exactly like the boy stiles met under the bleachers.

“i want you to stop playing nancy drew, this whole thing with peter and the fire. just let it go.”

“but derek, he might have killed your family.”

“so, what if he did? is there any proof of that anywhere? can you honestly say he did it without that little nimble of doubt? i’ve lived with the fact that my family died because of the fire and i’ve dealt with the scars of being the only survivor.” he took a drag from his cigarette before dropping it on the walk and stamping his boot over it.”peter is the only family i have left. the arson attack could have been from anyone in fucking beacon hills.”

he sighed as he lowered himself onto the steps of stiles’ porch, stiles followed suit, letting their knees touch.”what i’m saying is, i don’t care anymore. i don’t think finding out would change anything for me now. just-” he reached for stiles’ hand.”please, drop it. don’t ever bring it up again.” derek kissed the side of stiles’ head before pulling himself up, leaving stiles’ on the porch.

*

it had been nearly three weeks since stiles had seen derek last which seemed to leave a giant void in his body. first day buzz was high, he stopped at his locker and he saw scott was over at allison’s locker and they looked so happy while he was so miserable. he undid the combination and when he opened the locker, a folded square fell out. 

derek.

_you are the beautiful half of a golden hurt_

he stuffed the note into his pocket as the bell rang and he quickly ditched homeroom, making his way to the metal bleachers on the edge of the school, there were no mistaking of derek, sitting under the bleachers with smoke blowing in the breeze. he slid underneath.

“i had this whole speech planned out. i’m not even sure what i’m suppose to say because i’m not sorry. maybe for the cold shoulder and stuff but-” he turned to stiles.”you have to see this from my view. i appreciate it so much that you wanted me to find out what really happened. that you went to the lengths of trying but that isn’t something you need to meddle in. you can’t go around with accusations like that. i’ve had enough of them thrown at me that it wouldn’t have been fair to peter and you know it.”

stiles looked over at derek, derek sighed and nudged his foot against stiles’.”say something.”

“i really fucking missed you.”

derek smiled and stiles did too before stiles crawled into derek's lap, derek cupped stiles' jaw, his thumb touching stiles' lips before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss."we're alright?"

stiles nodded, his head dropping to derek's shoulder."yeah, we're alright."

**Author's Note:**

> if you've gotten this far, thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
